His New Punching Bag
by Invader Hog
Summary: Troy for the first time in his short life, experiences what it feels like to be jealous of some idiot.


**His New Punching Bag**

**Summary: Troy for the first time in his short life, experiences what it feels like to be jealous of some idiot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Community.**

**A/N: I got nothing but reviews saying that I needed to write another Troy/Annie, so here you go!**

* * *

Troy was not the kind of guy who walked around punching people in the face. Okay. Maybe he did that a few times in high school… Okay. Maybe a lot of times. But this time was actually justified. This time actually made a little bit more sense than just senselessly punching some nerd in the face. This time he had something he wanted that idiot to remember. You don't kiss Annie. Ever! Okay, Jeff was that one exception and that was only because of that stupid thing with the talking or whatever that thing was called. Debate! He knew it would come to him if he tried really hard to think. But thinking would have to be for later.

He was now standing in front of the entire cafeteria, hands still held up to his chest and staring down at the guy crumpled on the floor. Annie had been sitting but as soon as his fist made contact with that dude's face, she nearly jumped out of her chair.

"What in the hell are you doing?" she yelled, bending down to see if the loser was alright. His name was "Clinton." Some brain who missed a chance to go to Harvard because of some stupid little drug trafficking thing, or whatever. It didn't matter, he had done the unthinkable to Annie. And in front of everyone! Troy was completely justified.

"He had it coming," Troy said confidently, thankful that he had added the bonus of his class ring in the punch, still wearing it when he hit Clinton in the face. Clinton was writhing on the floor in pain, his nose bleeding.

"What in the hell is your problem, man?" he said, touching his bloody nose with his hand, Annie helping him to sit up.

"Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine," he said, pushing her away from him and she stood up to stare down Troy.

"What is wrong with you? Why did you just hit him like that?"

"Come here," Troy said, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her out of the cafeteria. Clinton was left on the floor, forgotten.

"Where are we going? Troy, what has gotten into you?" Annie demanded and he pulled her into an empty classroom, the adrenaline of the physical violence still in him so he began to pace to calm himself down.

"Why'd you let him kiss you like that?" he demanded as he paced.

"Kiss? It was like a peck on the cheek," Annie said, still confused.

"You said that you couldn't help me because you were studying with that loser. And then I come to get myself a delicious cream covered piece of pumpkin pie and there you are, kissing! God, I should have hit him a few more times, I'm still not satisfied!"

"Troy…" she said, an audible change in her voice. Her face was beginning to flush as she quickly looked at the ground nervously. "W-Were you jealous or something?" She bit back the need to start laughing.

"Of course!" Troy blurted out and then realized what he had said. He turned away from her and stared at the floor. He turned back just as quick and grabbed her by the arms. "You are not supposed to be with other guys."

"What?"

"Not even Abed, or Pierce, and especially not Jeff."

"Jeff?"

"That other kiss! I wanted to deck him then too."

Annie blushed even deeper, and before she knew what was happening he pulled her into a quick kiss and then tight hug. It had happened so fast, she was left staring at the wall opposite.

"T-Troy… I…"

"You are gonna make me a promise, Annie. You will never kiss any other guy. Ever."

"I…"

"Say it," he demanded, thinking to himself he wasn't going to let her go until she did. He felt her arms come up and she tightened her grip on him, burying her head in his shoulder.

"I… I will never kiss any other guys… ever."

That's all he wanted to hear. As fast as he kissed her, he kissed her again, and then was out of the classroom like lightning. Annie was left staring at the floor again, trying to figure out exactly what was going on by herself.

* * *

**- Oh Troy, punching random nerds in the face. Wonderful. I have always had this image of him in high school walking down the hall, pushing people, punching kids in the face. lol. Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


End file.
